


I Want You To Want Me.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [23]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, Sex, Swearing, homophobia and transphobia, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt make over on Kinkbingo, for the prompt arrest on dark bingo, first: Album for Glam bingo, satin for smut-69 and kink for lover100. Brad's throwing a party to celebrate Adam's first album going platinum, so Tommy gets a makeover and goes to get his man only he runs into a few problems on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Want Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Some angst and dark themes.

He blames Brad. It was Brad who had decided to throw Adam a party, to celebrate his first album going platinum, which is a big deal and Adam does deserve to celebrate. He worked so hard on that album, his first and it's amazing to see the way the fans have responded. But it didn't need to be held where Brad is having it. A gay bar that's also a trans bar. Which isn't an issue; Tommy doesn't have a problem with gay or transsexual people, has even tried to do his bit to help them get the rights they deserve. He's not prejudice at all. The only problem is that Brad had made a joke about Adam's kink for pretty boys in drag. Adam hadn't denied it, so Tommy figures Brad was telling the truth. Damn Brad, holding the party somewhere that'll be full of men that are Adam's type. He's been trying to get Adam's attention for months and has been failing miserably. When he had first heard about the party, he'd thought it might finally give him a chance to get Adam's attention. Congratulate him on how well the first album has done and then kiss him. But Adam's focus won't be on him, jeans and a shirt at best, a little makeup, it's not enough to get his attention.

　

Which is why he's at Sutan's house, getting a makeover that should help him get Adam's attention if Brad was right about Adam's kink. It's also why he's cussing Brad and his first album parties venue out. If he and Brad weren't friends, he'd swear the other man had done it on purpose. Maybe he has, not to get at Tommy or hurt him, but because Adam is a firm believer that people need to get laid regularly and he's been saying Adam needs to get laid for over a month. Brad probably plans to use the party for Adam's first album to get him hooked up with someone. Tommy doesn't know if he can do it, go to a club, smile because he is pleased for Adam and his album sales, but have to see Adam with some other guy as well.

　

He needs to get Adam's attention and a makeover might be the key to doing just that. Tommy has been saying he's just going to embarrass himself ever since Sutan took him to get waxed all over. He's hairless from the neck down and it makes him feel naked even as he's sat in a chair wrapped up in Sutan's robe, which is huge and fluffy and leopard print and he's so stealing it at some point in the future or asking where Sutan got it, because it'd be mean to steal from the guy who's spending all this time helping him with his makeover.

　

"Stop fussing hun, he could have had worse kinks. Pretty boys in pretty things is pretty low down on the kink scale." Sutan says when he mutters another curse.

　

"I'll look stupid, people will know I'm just some poser. The other guys there, they do it because they like it, I feel like I'm taking someone’s way of life and just using it." Tommy sighs.

　

"No one will think badly of you for dressing up to get your man, it's not insulting to anyone, baby, I'd tell you if it was. Now let me finish your makeover. By the time I'm done, no one will know this is your first time doing this for real." Sutan says warmly and Tommy can't even think about how far he's taking this makeover, the tuck Sutan helped him with while he blushed till his whole face was bright red. He's wearing satin panties, there is a pretty blue and black, satin dress, with built in breasts hanging up, all a part of his makeover, to make him look like the small pretty men in dresses that Brad has let slip Adam has a kink for. He's just glad Sutan won't be covering up his tattoos. They are so much a part of him that he thinks he'd feel totally lost without them. They are a part of him, without them, he's not him. Pretty girls can have scary tattoos and at least he might stand out enough to get Adam's attention.

　

He hopes like hell the makeover is enough to catch Adam's attention. He's beenpracticing walking in the blue strappy heels that came with the dress for a week, in front of Mike and Dave who can't believe he's going to go out in a satin dress. They get that he likes Adam, get that he's playing up to Adam's kink, but it hasn't stopped them from teasing him over his not so little makeover. He's just glad they don't know about the satin panties or the fact that he's had his junk tapped so it looks like he just has a flat, feminine mound under his satin panties. But he's sure they've at least guessed about the panties, because Sutan is not the type to makeover someone into a girl for the night and not bother with something like panties. Besides, he'd have a underwear line if he wore boxers with his dress and satin panties are better than going commando. He doesn't believe women have to worry about this shit all the time when they put on theirclothes. He's never had to really think about stuff like that before.

　

"You’re tense, relax and let me work my magic, Tommy. You’re perfect for this kind of makeover, you’re small and pretty already and I'm the queen of makeovers." Sutan says firmly and Tommy tries his best to do as he’s told and relax while Sutan does his makeup, which is a part he's used to. Sutan did his makeup all the time when they were touring to promote Adam's first album.

　

The makeover feels like it takes forever, but finally it's done and Sutan says he can look in the mirror. It's one hell of a makeover; he looks really pretty, the horror tats standing out, giving him an edge, but he looks like a girl, a pretty girl, almost like he could pass himself off as a girl if he wanted to. 

　

"Wow, I hardly recognize myself, thank you for doing this." Tommy smiles, the person who smiles back in the mirror is him, but not him.

　

"Don't mess yourself up while I finish my own makeover into Raja. I don't want my work ruined. I told you the makeover would work." Sutan says smugly.

　

"We still have to see if Adam likes it, likes me. It might be his kink, but that doesn't mean he'll like me just because I dressed up." Tommy shrugs.

　

"His career is going great, his first album did brilliantly, but he can't find a guy who can handle his life, you already do, besides you’re hot and he kisses you all the time, boys already gone on you, he just needs a nudge in the right direction and this makeover is that nudge." Sutan insists and Tommy doesn't argue, just sits and waits for Sutan to change into Raja, trying to not mess up any part of his makeover. He feels so different, not just because the heels make him taller. That's a part of it, but it's so many things. Like the dress, the satin so soft against his skin. He's never worn clothes that felt like this. Crossdressing might not normally be his kink, but he doesn't hate this, he really doesn't. 

　

"Come on, baby. I've called us a cab." Raja says, snapping him out of his thoughts. He doesn't know how long Raja's own makeover took, but she looks amazing as always.

　

"You’re beautiful." Tommy says softly. It's true, she is, inside and out.

　

"So are you, I have a feeling that all eyes will be on us, even if the party is to celebrate how well the first of hopefully many albums went." Raja smiles, takes his arm and leads him to the door; coats, handbags, which makes him miss his jeans pockets a little, but he still feels kind of excited. He's never had a makeover, not a real one. He's changed himself a few times, but he's never had someone do it for him or have someone do so much to him. They get in the taxi cab and Sutan rattles off the address. Tommy thinks he sees the driver sneer a little, but he says no problem, so maybe he imagined it.

　

They're stuck in traffic when the driver makes some comment about what are two nice girls like them doing going to a trannie bar and asks if they are sure they want him to take them there, he can drop them off at a 'normal' club if they want. Raja looks like someone has slapped her in the face. Tommy might only be dressing this way for the album party, because it's Adam's kink, but he is not going to put up with someone saying shit like that; it's vile and he's not going to sit here and take it.

　

"I'm not a nice girl, asshole, I'm a dude. It's called an Adam's apple, didn't notice? Not surprised, you were two busy checking out my legs and ass. Now pull over and let us out, right the fuck now or I'm calling the cops." Tommy hisses, trying to sound as manly as possible. He sees the guy’s eyes widen when he realizes what gender they really are. He pulls over without another word and Tommy throws some money at the ignorant bastard as he gets out the car after Raja.

　

"Freaks." The guy spits out as he pulls away and Tommy gives him the finger. How dare he act like he's better than anyone just because they are different. No one is meant to be the same, the world would be a boring place if it was like that. He knows he has to pick his battles, that if he's fighting every fight that comes his way he'll never know peace. But he just can't stand still and take stuff like that, he never will.

　

"Thank you, for handling that, I just froze." Raja sighs.

　

"No problem, guy was a dick. How far are we from the club?" Tommy asks, putting an arm around Raja's waist, giving her a hug to help calm her a little. Hugs make most things seem a little better.

　

"It's at least ten blocks and my cell isn't getting any reception, is yours?" Raja asks and Tommy checks his handbag for his cell phone.

　

"I think I left it in my jeans during the makeover." Tommy groans. He'd checked Twitter, lots of fans proud of how Adam's first album after idol has done so well and then he'd put it back in his jeans, which he'd taken off to put the satin panties on. He is such an idiot.

　

"Okay, we'll start walking and flag one down." Raja suggests. Tommy agrees, the only thing he's worried about is how bad his feet are going to be killing him when he tries to walk anywhere in his heels. He's practiced ever since Sutan gave them to him a week before the makeover. He can walk without falling on his ass, but he's sure he won't be able to walk far. His creepers never gave him blisters, he doesn't know why he had to be a pretty girly girl instead of a goth rocker chick, then he could have worn boots. But Sutan had said feminine and almost sweet would work better. Tommy's not sure what's sweet about a short tight dress, but Sutan/Raja knows way more about this stuff than him. He thinks his heels are the only thing he needs to be worried about, but it turns out he's wrong. It turns out two women on the side of the road, signaling to cars, calling them over, can get some bad attention.

　

When he got made over, he hadn't planned to end up walking to Adam's first album party and he sure as hell hadn't expected to get arrested, along with Raja for solicitation. The cops think they are hookers, female hookers. Sitting in the back of a cop car, under arrest in his cute satin dress. He feels like he might die of embarrassment.

　

Tommy's never been arrested before, not as a kid, a teenager or an adult. It's not that he's never broken a law, it's just that he’s never been caught. He never imagined getting arrested for something like this, not in a million years. He feels like he's living a nightmare and he still blames Brad. Brad's stupid party for Adam's first album, stupid taxi driver asshole, stupid makeover, stupid satin dress, fuck, stupid everything. If this goes public, how is he meant to explain to his Mom how he got arrested in full drag.

He's not mad at Adam for his kink, because Adam didn't tell him about it, didn't ask Tommy to do this for him. 

　

They get taken to the station, booked in and finger printed. When they are offered a phone call, Raja phones Adam, as much as they both hate interrupting his party, he's the only person either of them know who knows a lawyer and Tommy thinks he'll be understanding. Raja doesn't tell him the full story or the charges, he just explains where they are and the kind of help they need and after that, they are taken to a holding cell, thankfully an empty one, to wait till someone can interrogate them. Tommy wonders how long it'll be before they realize they're not really female, don't even identify as female. Tommy's just a boy in a satin dress, a man trying to win over another using his kinks. He cannot believe he got arrested over this shit. 

　

Every minute feels like an hour in the cell, so he has no idea how long it is before the cell door opens. Adam's standing there beside a cop and he pulls Raja in for a hug first, then looks at Tommy like he's never seen him before.

　

"Sutan gave me a makeover." Tommy says in explanation. Even though he and Raja both know there is way more to it. He gets a hug after that, which is nice. Adam's warm and Tommy had been cold in his thin women's coat and the satin dress. 

　

"Are we still under arrest?" Raja asks, which is a good question. Tommy doesn't know how this even works, doesn't know if Adam would be allowed to see them if they were still under arrest.

　

"You’re free to go. Your personal belongings are waiting for you at the front desk." The officer answers before Adam can, so instead, Adam takes them both by the hand and starts leading them away from the cell.

　

"I can't believe they thought we were hookers. I'm so sorry we pulled you away from your album party." Raja sighs.

　

"It's no problem really and I don't think either of you look like hookers." Adam says firmly. They have to fill out some paper work, but Adam stays with them. Tommy doesn't believe he is signing a piece of paper to get his hand bag back from a police officer. He's still stunned that they got arrested.

　

Neither of them feel much like partying by the time they leave the police station. They tell Adam to go back to the album party, but he says Brad and the others will understand, says it wouldn't be a party without them anyway. They go back to Raja's first and while Adam waits in the other room, Raja helps him remove the tuck so he won't have to do it himself when he gets home. The first thing he does is go for a leak and it's not till after, he notices how nice the satin panties feel against his cock now that it's not tucked; this part of the cross dressing kink he could get used to. Once they are sure Raja is okay, just shaken by the arrest and the cab ride before that, Tommy hugs her, thanks her for the makeover and makes her promise to call him tomorrow. Then it's just him, Adam and a driver up front and Tommy has never been more aware of what he's wearing.

　

When they get to his place he invites Adam in and he accepts, sending off the car they came in and following Tommy up to his apartment. He is so glad that both his roommates had shit to do this weekend. He loves them and they’re not dicks, but he knows they'd give him hell for stumbling in to the apartment in heels and a satin dress, Adam following behind him. God he doesn't even know how they will react to the fact that his makeover had people thinking he was a hooker, that he got arrested for it would have them laughing for months. 

　

"Are you okay?" Adam asks as Tommy switches on his coffee maker.

　

"Yeah, never been arrested before. Guess it'll make a good story once I finish being embarrassed about it." Tommy shrugs.

　

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's not your fault that instead of seeing two people who needed help that people assumed you were hookers and called the cops. I'm just glad you’re both okay. I was worried when Raja called, I couldn't believe it when she said the two of you had been arrested. I didn't even know you were coming to the party together." Adam says softly.

　

"I got ready. Sutan gave me a makeover." Tommy says, gesturing to himself, like Adam wouldn't notice the curled hair, the satin dress, heels.

　

"You look amazing, why though? I didn't think drag was your thing?" Adam asks.

　

"It's not." He could lie, say it was a dare, a bet, anything, he doesn't have to tell the truth, but he wants to.

　

"Then why?" Adam asks.

　

"Because it's your thing. I wanted to impress you, get your attention. I guess I managed to get your attention at least, by being arrested." Tommy sighs, pouring out some coffee into each of their cups.

　

"You wanted to impress me?" Adam repeats.

　

"Brad mentioned you had a kink for pretty boys and Sutan thought it was a good idea. I even waxed and tucked, went the whole nine yards." Tommy admits.

　

"You tucked?" Adam asks.

　

"That's what me and Raja were doing in the bedroom; she got the tape off for me." Tommy explains, face heating at the memory as well as at telling Adam.

　

"Wow, why did you go to so much effort to impress me?" Adam asks.

　

"Because I'm in love with you." Tommy says boldly. He's already been arrested, how much worse can his day get? Well Adam could reject him and that might hurt than having a makeover only to be arrested for being a hooker.

　

"Really?" Adam sounds shocked.

　

"Yeah really, I wouldn't put on a satin dress for just any guy." Tommy shrugs.

　

"Okay, I'm really glad I didn't go back to the album party. You know I'm in love with you back as well. You didn't need a makeover to get my attention. You've always had it, right from the start." Adam tells him and Tommy feels like he's stopped breathing. 

　

"But you like it right, you think I look hot?" Tommy says, putting down his coffee mug and moving closer to Adam.

　

"You look beyond hot, but you always do, and yeah, I like it." Adam reaches out, one hand gently brushing over the satin covering Tommy's thigh. "What do you have on under there?" Adam asks, fingers just running along the hem of Tommy's dress, but it makes his breath catch in his throat.

　

"Satin panties, Sutan thought you'd like them." Tommy has to force the words out, throat tight, body shacking as Adam's finger tips edge under the hem of Tommy's dress. He wants this so much, wants Adam to touch him and then Adam is touching him, cupping Tommy's cock through the satin panties and he can't believe how good it feels, his whole body sagging forward into Adam, into his warmth. Adam wraps his free arm around Tommy's waist, holding him close and the other keeps right on moving, rubbing at Tommy through the satin and suddenly the makeover and being arrested is all worth it, because it got him here, to this point. He's also a little less mad about Brad planning the album party the way he is. Brad just wanted to get Adam some action and Tommy can take care of that, no problem.

　

Adam's hand moves up and then down again, sliding beneath the satin panties, his hand touching Tommy's naked cock for the first time and it feels so good that it has him bucking his hips forward into Adam's touch, his pre-come leaking out and making the satin panties wet. Adam has fucking magic hands or something, that or it's just the knowledge that it's Adam's hand on him under the satin dress that has him close to the edge so fast. He clutches at Adam, his hands fisted in Adam's suit jacket, his nails painted the same shade of blue as his dress and he owes Sutan big time for this makeover, isn't sure it'll be a one time only thing, because he can see himself getting into this kink. When he comes, it's without warning and it makes his knees buckle. Adam keeps him up on his feet, just with the grip he has around Tommy's waist. There is something really hot about the fact that Adam can hold him up that easy.

　

He uncurls his hands and pushes against the grip Adam has around his waist, going to his knees under his own will this time. He unzips Adam's slacks, smiling when he sees Adam has gone commando, no satin panties for Adam, no underwear of any kind. He wraps his hand around Adam's hard cock, pulling it out of the confines of his pants, glancing up at Adam and all he can see is heat in Adam's eyes. He can't imagine how he looks, on his knees in his satin dress, in his kitchen, about to suck off Adam. He's pretty sure he's hitting all kinds of kinks for both of them. He teases at first, running his tongue along the underside, over the head and then he opens his mouth and quits teasing. He's not done this to many people, but he's done it enough to know what he's doing. 

　

Adam seems to like it anyway, moaning as Tommy bobs up and down on his cock, taking more of Adam's cock each time, it's a lot to take and he can't take it all, so he wraps his fist around what he can't take. So he times his mouth with his hand, jerking Adam off and sucking him at the same time, till Adam slides a hand in his hair, jerks him back and off Adam's cock, just in time to take a shot in the face. He thinks Adam just did it so that Tommy wouldn't have to swallow, but he likes it too. He thinks he can learn to love all of Adam's kinks.

　

He wishes he could see himself, pretty dress, pretty make up, lipstick smeared and come on his face, Adam's come and the dress is going to need to go to a dry cleaners or something because he's wearing it for Adam again some other time. Next time he plans to drop his satin panties and get Adam to fuck him while he's still in the dress. 

　

Adam holds out a hand and helps him get to his feet, grabs a cloth from the counter to clean Tommy up a little and then they are kissing, slow and deep and he feels it all the way to his aching toes. He'd thought this day was a disaster, the homophobe cab driver, getting arrested, dragging Adam away from his album party. But he thinks it's worked out pretty well, the makeover was worth all the hassle. And he believes Adam when he says it's not just the cross dressing kink that makes him want Tommy. He knows Adam wouldn't lie about that. 

　

"Come help me get undressed?" Tommy asks when the kiss finally winds down.

　

"I'd love to." Adam says, kissing him again. They stumble to Tommy's room joined at the lips and Tommy doesn't think he could be happier. He'll have to thank Brad for the party he never made and Sutan for the makeover. He doesn't even care if the arrest story gets out, because all that matters is that he has Adam now and he doesn't plan to lose him.

　

The End.


End file.
